Footsteps At Midnight
by Laelia Sarai
Summary: While Vin is deciphering Precursor codes late at night, Erol bursts into the Power Station and shocks Vin. VinErol


Em: Ok… I don't know what I was thinking when I thought of this… just… read it and enjoy it, lol.

Vin studied the computer screen in front of him intently. It was late, and even though his body was tired, his paranoia kept him alert. He followed the seemingly endless stream of precursor lettering in front of him mechanically; after shutting himself up in the Power Station, what else was there to do? Deciphering codes and other such things had become his hobby on sleepless nights.

His ears perked up as he heard soft footsteps approaching. He didn't have time to check the security camera to see who it was; whoever it was just waltzed right in.

"Vin!" Erol called loudly, the door shutting behind him. Vin jumped at his cold voice. "W-what?" He asked, tearing his eyes off the computer screen to stare at the men in front of him. Erol smirked malevolently and Vin winced inwardly. "How are you Vin? It's been awhile." Erol said leisurely, leaning back against the computers.

"Kn-knock it off, Erol. I know you're not here j-just to chit-chat." Vin stuttered, finding it impossible to remain calm. It wasn't exactly a good thing if the Commander of the Krimzon Guard just waltzed up to you in the middle of the night and asked how you were. Something was up, and Vin was worried to find out what it was.

Erol laughed at Vin's comment and flicked his wrist. "How is the Eco Grid holding?" He asked, studying his fingers. Vin sighed and pushed a button and the platform he stood on elevated him. "We're running low on eco to run the system; the Eco Grid is running fine as of right now, but I'm not sure how much longer the system can hold." He explained; his tiredness catching up with him slowly.

"You're not sure? You're supposed to be a genius, how can you be unsure?" Erol cajoled, his mischievous eyes glancing up at Vin. Vin sighed in agitation as the platform brought him to the ground. "If I knew exactly how much eco you and the Baron were wasting, then I could give you a more accurate guess."

Vin knew right away that that was the wrong thing to say. He gulped as Erol's face darkened and he stood upright. Erol was short; hardly taller then Vin, but he was intimidating as hell. Vin shrank back when Erol walked out of the darkness of the passageway and into the light cast by the computers.

"How dare you say that?" Erol demanded, reaching Vin and stopping only inches from him. Vin tried moving to the other side of the platform to reach the button to elevate the platform, but Erol was too quick. He picked Vin up by his shirt collar and moved him off the platform.

Vin's fingers wrapped around Erol's hand in a feeble attempt to weaken his grip. Erol pushed Vin up against the computers to his left and released him. Vin gasped for breath and watched Erol fearfully. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Erol mumbled.

They both stood still for a few moments before Erol's eyes traveled over Vin's body quickly. An evil smile claimed his lips. "Vin…" He started, capturing the jumpy man's attention. "Y-y-yes?" Vin squeaked, his hands shaking slightly at the look in Erol's eyes. "Are you… a virgin?" Erol asked, his smile turning into a twisted grin.

"What!" Vin screeched. Erol laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Vin's cheeks burned red but his eyes were wide. "That's ok… things can always be… changed." Erol murmured, backing Vin up into the computers so his back was pressed against them.

Vin looked over his shoulder at the obstructions that blocked him from escaping, then back at Erol. "What are you d-doing!" Vin demanded as Erol pressed himself closer. "You'll see." Erol promised. He grabbed Vin's arms tightly, earning a whimper from him. Erol pulled Vin to him roughly and crushed his lips to Vin's.

Erol pushed Vin back against the computers and Vin gasped; Erol took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Vin's mouth. Out of instinct, Vin began to respond, but immediately stopped himself. He felt Erol smirk.

One of Erol's hands released Vin's arm and began to wander his body. Vin moaned softly and began to squirm. He jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss. He breathed deeply in an attempt to catch his breath. He used his free hand to attempt to push Erol away, but he caught it.

Erol growled in frustration. He held both of Vin's wrists in his right hand and his left hand reached behind Vin and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back. "It's not wise to fight me." Erol smirked, lowering his lips to Vin's again.

Vin tried lashing out with his legs, but Erol was too fast. He lurched forward, kissing Vin harder and straddling his hips at the same time. Vin whimpered as his back slammed against the computers at the sudden movement.

Erol broke the kiss and smirked down at the frightened Vin. Erol pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Erol lowered his head to the exposed flesh, kissing and nipping his way down to Vin's shoulder.

Vin gulped as his heart rate sped up. Although he couldn't say this is how he'd wanted something like this to happen, he had had an unexplainable attraction to the red-headed Commander for some time now. But he didn't necessarily want to be molested by him in the middle of the Power Station at midnight.

Erol resumed his assault on Vin's mouth again. He took a chance and released Vin's hands, unsure of what the spaztic scientist would do. To his surprise, Vin didn't fight back. He didn't exactly respond, but he wasn't trying to kill Erol with his fists anymore.

Erol's hands resumed their exploration of Vin's body. Before anything could go any farther, the clock stuck one. Erol tore his head from Vin and looked at the clock. He looked back down at Vin and smirked.

"You're lucky." Erol whispered huskily. "I have a race tomorrow." With that, he released Vin. He smirked at the flushed man, turned on his heel, and stalked out.

Em: OMG XD This was SO hard to write. (Kim or Ash… you might know why, lol) But… it was great fun. XD So… what do ya'll think of one of my new favourite couples! XD My favourite line: "But he didn't necessarily want to be molested by him in the middle of the Power Station at midnight." XD

Leave a review! Who knows, maybe I'll write more? P


End file.
